The Paperwork Can Wait
by celticvampriss
Summary: Then everything stopped when he leaned in and kissed her. One shot. Rated M for a reason. RoyxRiza.


**A/N: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. This is just a oneshot involving Mustang and Hawkeye, probably appropriate to call it fluff. Reviews are always appreicated and I want to thank the people who have already reviewed. You guys are awesome. ^_^ Enjoy.**

**The Paperwork Can Wait**

Ignoring the stack of papers, Colonel Roy Mustang stared out his office window, his fist providing support for his head. It was going to be a long night, he thought. Swirling back toward the papers he sighed and yawned.

"Come in." He replied to the knock at his door.

Sheska poked her head in and smiled, "I've finished the latest case file." She walked in, "And I brought over some left over donuts from the staff room." She held out the bowl.

Mustang didn't look amused, "Leave the file on my desk and set those down wherever."

Sheska did as she was asked, "Have a good night, sir." She reached for the door handle.

"Wait a minute." She froze. "You don't report to me?"

"Oh…well…" Sheska inched backward toward the door. "Major-Hughes-went-home-for-the-day-and-he-said-it-would-be-alright-if-I-left-these-with-you, kay bye." She shut the door.

Silence filled the office and Mustang just sighed at yet another stack of papers he would have to go through. He would have to find a way to pay Hughes back later. Tonight, he just wasn't in the mood to read over anything. Just when he reasoned with himself that he would never get to leave if he just let the papers sit there and picked up the first sheet, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in!" He cried, slightly exasperated. His head fell onto the desk.

Lieutenant Hawkeye surveyed the scene and immediately understood. Her boss's head on his desk behind a stack of papers, it wasn't that difficult. Hawkeye walked over with a cup of coffee and put it on the desk.

"You aren't going to finish that way." She commented evenly.

Mustang groaned, "I am in no mood to look at these. Even if I tried I doubt I'd be able to understand a word at this hour."

Hawkeye shook her head. Typical, she thought. "Drink some coffee, it will help."

He swiveled his head on the desk to look at the cup, then sat up, "Thank you." He said before taking a sip. He looked from the cup to the papers, "It didn't work."

"Why don't you try and pick one up, sir. You're just intimidating yourself."

Mustang stood abruptly and smacking his hands on the desk for emphasis, "I don't get intimidated." He snapped. "It has nothing to do with fear or reluctance, I just don't want to." He fell back into his chair.

"Exactly, sir. You just don't want to, but you have to, so stop complaining." She remained standing by his side, always faithful, and fully intending to stay with him until he finished.

Another hour ticked by and Mustang had finished with a handful of papers. The cup of coffee was in his hand and he leaned back with the next file. The coffee had helped him focus, but with every minute that passed he grew more frustrated. Then he ran into more distractions.

"Lieutenant?" Hawkeye didn't look up from her seat, where she was quietly reading. "Didn't you have any plans for this evening? You really didn't have to spend your Friday night here."

"No, I didn't have any plans, and someone has to make sure you get all this done."

Mustang put down the paper and walked away from his desk to sit across from her. "It isn't your job to make sure I do mine."

Still absorbed in her reading she replied, "I never said it was."

He tried to look around the book to see her face, but she kept moving it in front of him, "Come on, why don't you go out and have some fun. One of us has to." He added sourly.

"I am having fun."

He raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

She nodded.

Still finding their conversation more exciting than paperwork, Mustang continued, "So, no hot date to take you out?" He was half joking, but a part of him was actually curious about her social life. Sometimes, she didn't even register as female in his brain.

Hawkeye looked up from her book, "No."

"No one interesting to you?"

Now she looked away, but her book was on her lap with her finger marking the page, "Not really."

Ha! Total lie, he thought. "You know I could order you to tell me." He teased.

Hawkeye glared, "I have already answered you, _sir_."

"And somehow I don't believe you. Wait a minute." He moved in closer. She was never seen outside of her uniform and work clothes. She was as tough as any of the men he knew and he would honestly favor her in a fight against most of them. As long as he had known her, he had almost considered her 'one of the guys.' There was a possible explanation, "You are interested in men, right?"

Hawkeye's hand came up too fast for him to react. He felt the sting before he heard the smack of her hand on his cheek.

Holding his cheek, Mustang spoke quickly to correct his mistake, "It was just a question. There was no reason to hit me."

"That was an impertinent comment." She continued to stare at him fiercely. Honestly, he could be the most brilliant and respectable man she knew and yet the most oblivious at the same time.

Pouting he nursed his cheek, "I'm sorry if I insulted you."

Hawkeye nodded, "You're forgiven. Now get back to work."

His face fell and the wound was forgotten, "I'm taking a well deserved break."

"Five minutes." She said picking up her book and once again ignoring him.

Mustang ran his finger along the desk absently. He was still sitting next to Hawkeye, only with his chair now in front of hers with no desk between, and he didn't want to go back behind the stack of papers. He looked at her while she read, their conversation sparking his interest in her personally. She really wasn't that bad looking, now that he thought about it. Actually, he would easily consider her pretty if she had been any other woman and not the fierce soldier in front of him.

Her hair was up and neat like normal. It would probably look better if she let it down, he thought. Suddenly she looked up and he had to look away quickly. He had no idea why, but he felt a little embarrassed about what had crossed his mind. Hawkeye was a fellow officer not another woman off the street.

"Your five minutes is up."

"I'll get to that in a second." He said waving his hand at the desk.

Hawkeye cut him off, "If you're going to ask me more questions about my personal life, you can forget it. You won't like my answers." She had been watching him study her, and given their previous conversation, she had a fairly good idea what was going through his mind.

"I never said I was going to, but since you brought it up. I was mainly curious about why you always hang around here with the guys and never seem to do anything feminine. Reading can't be your only idea of fun."

Hawkeye sighed, "Of course reading isn't my only idea of fun, and what I do on my free time isn't your business. I enjoy work and I don't think it's wise for you to question my femininity."

"I wasn't." He held his hands up defensively. Then his senses kicked in and he brought a hand to his forehead. "You're right. I shouldn't be asking you this. I apologize if I offended you. I'll get back to work."

Hawkeye smiled. Mustang stood and stretched his arms. There was a lot more work to go through. The next half hour got him half way through the stack and then he needed a coffee refill. While Hawkeye was gone Mustang got up and stretched his legs, pacing around his office leisurely. He felt like he would explode if he had to read one more file and his signing hand was starting to get sore.

Hawkeye returned and handed him the cup. He sipped at the drink while Hawkeye stood near him. There was silence until he turned and smiled.

"Thank you. But I don't think I'm going to be able to get all that done tonight. I'll stay for another half hour, but you should really get home. You must be tired, too."

"I'm not tired, sir. I would have left if I needed to." She informed him flatly. Honestly, there wasn't much to go home to. She had fed and walked Black Hayate when she went to get the coffee and he had fallen asleep quickly after.

"I see." Why did she always insist that she was okay? He wondered. Although, that was what made her so strong and dependable. Looking at her he realized he relied on her for almost everything. She was always right there when he needed her and she never questioned him. She was his most trusted colleague and he counted on her more than he wanted to admit.

"Is there something wrong?" Hawkeye asked. Mustang had been staring at her looking thoughtful. It worried her.

"No, there isn't anything wrong. However," He turned back to a picture on the wall he had been looking at, "I feel I should thank you. I don't know if you realize how helpful you are to me."

Hawkeye smiled, "I do, sir."

He looked at her, slightly shocked. She _knew_? He felt like that meant something, but he didn't know what just then. Then his shock wore off as he looked at her for the second time that night in a different light.

"I have to ask you not to look at me that way, sir." She said. It was unnerving to finally see that look directed at her, no matter how many times she might have silently wished for it.

"Look at you like what?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"That's the look you usually give to all those harlots you associate with." She grumbled. Just talking about them made her fists clench.

Mustang was caught off guard. He never realized he had a specific look for something like that and he certainly hadn't meant to look at Hawkeye that way. However, her reaction was interesting, "I don't know what you're talking about." Was she blushing, he thought? "What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about, sir." She said looking away. He took a step closer, but she remained firmly planted on the ground. Her fists were still clenched and starting to get clammy.

"Why do you look so unnerved, lieutenant?" He asked. Why was this so much fun? He wondered. He couldn't help himself after seeing her reaction.

"I'm not unnerved…" She was starting to lose her concentration. He was close enough for his smell to dull her senses, something she was normally practiced with ignoring. Something had turned the situation against her and he was in control. She hated it.

"If there's something bothering you, tell me." He continued to watch her. Her fists were clenched and her amber eyes were resting everywhere but him. It was strange to see her so twitchy, but very amusing. He continued to watch her, moving closer the entire time since that seemed to set her off the most.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes slightly large. He was very close now, almost touching her. Her heart was thumping in her ears and she was extremely confused and flustered. What the hell was going on? Her head screamed.

Then everything stopped when he leaned in and kissed her. They froze. Both of them slightly shocked by Mustang's sudden action. The thought had crossed his mind and he had just acted.

It wasn't even a real kiss, but more of touching lips and neither of them could process what to do next. Hawkeye's brain reacted quickest and Mustang found his cheek stinging once again from a slap.

Hawkeye backed away quickly, putting a hand to her mouth.

Mustang rubbed at his cheek, which really burned this time, "That's not exactly the response I was expecting."

"Well, what the hell _were_ you expecting? I would love to know what gave you the insane idea to just kiss me out of nowhere." Hawkeye was almost shouting and extremely agitated. All those years of wishing that he would look at her like that and even kiss her just the way he had was all ruined. He hadn't been sincere, she knew. He was just acting on impulse because of what they had been talking about. He was bound to realize she was a woman at some point, but she didn't want that to be the reason he kissed her. And she definitely didn't want to be just another girl. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

Mustang straitened and thought for a second, "I don't know. It just seemed like a good thing to do, but I was obviously wrong." He hid his hurt pride under anger. Hadn't she been the one giving off all the signs and signals? He knew he hadn't misread her reactions toward him. He was skilled enough in that respect to know when a woman wanted him. Why did she have to slap him?

Hawkeye took a step toward him. This was going to take all her will power, but if she didn't take the chance she would always regret it. Breathing out, her voice softened, "If you are going to kiss me I want it to be because you want to kiss _me_, and not because I'm here and you want another girl to fool around with." She looked up fiercely, daring him to make the wrong move.

Mustang studied her for second. So, that was the reason. And he couldn't deny her fear was founded. He closed his eyes and smiled, if only that actually had been his reason for kissing her. "Lieutenant, do I seem like the type of person to risk my career and position by randomly kissing my subordinate for the simple reason that she was there?"

"I guess not, sir." He had a point, but she knew that didn't mean her claim wasn't true.

"Good." He took a step toward her, leaving only a few inches between them, "Now, do you mind if I see something?"

Feeling like the best answer would be no, Hawkeye replied, "Fine."

He reached behind her and expertly pulled out her hair clip, letting her long blonde hair fall down her back. He smiled, "I knew it. You are a girl." He teased and this time, he caught her hand as it flew toward him. Securing her wrist he pinned it against the wall behind them.

"Did you really think you could get away with that more than twice in one night, lieutenant?" He said stepping closer. Despite the thick uniforms they wore, it was still easy to feel his body pressing closer to her. Hawkeye briefly lost her ability to think, with the feeling of his breath on her skin.

He had just started to kiss her again, this time really kissing her, when her mind came back. She wasn't just another girl, after all. Catching him off guard she grabbed his collar and forced him backward into the tables behind them, her gun was out and at his forehead before he could blink. He never considered how hot power could be on a woman.

"Never grab my arm again, especially if you deserve the slap you're about to get. And I don't appreciate you kissing me before answering my question. Are you serious or is this just something to pass the time?" She said standing over him and her gun positioned on his forehead. After she made her point clear she put the gun away and released him.

"I don't think of you as just any girl, if that's what you mean." He said standing.

Accepting the answer, Hawkeye pulled his collar toward her, this time _she_ would kiss _him_, and after all those years it felt really good.

"You know, lieutenant…" he said as he took a breath, "You aren't supposed to aim your weapon at someone unless you intend to shoot them."

Hawkeye leaned back and looked at him, there was no hint of a smile, "And what makes you think I wasn't fully prepared to do just that?"

Before he could question her further, she silenced him for good, raising the tension between them dramatically. It wasn't long before a simple kiss became more passionate and more desperate. Finally tasting what she had wanted for so long, Hawkeye was finding it difficult to contain herself. Mustang was more than willing to give her control and somehow his mind was asking him how long he had wanted her. Five or ten minutes ago seemed like the right answer but the longer they kissed the less he could think about anything else. Eventually, and after a lot of turned over chairs, askew picture frames, and some pens and pencils scattered across the floor, they ended up behind his desk, where she tripped backward over his chair pulling Mustang down with her.

The fall allowed them a second to breathe and gather their heads again. Forgetting any sort of responsibility to the work he had waiting on his desk, Mustang decided that the only thing he wanted right then was Riza Hawkeye.

Hawkeye reflected for a second. He had said that he didn't consider her to be just any girl, but that didn't mean that he cared for her the way she cared about him. The only one who would be hurt by a failed relationship was her, and she didn't think she could handle that. She almost wanted to go back to the way things were, when she could look forward to seeing him every day. She didn't know what she would do if she lost that. He was her reason for so many things.

"Sir?" She started. She didn't know what would happen if things continued, but she felt compelled to be clear on at least one point.

Mustang smiled, "Are we going to retain the hierarchy? Because I would prefer if you called me Roy."

Blushing slightly, she didn't let him distract her; she was in serious mode, "Fine. Roy—"

"Riza?"

Despite him interrupting her, she couldn't find it in herself to be angry, "Please listen. I wanted to let you know something before this goes any further."

"And that would be?"

"I just feel that it wouldn't be fair for me to not tell you now." Taking a deep breath Hawkeye steeled herself, "Whether you have realized it or not, I am in love with you, Roy Mustang." There. "For a long time, so I felt I should tell you that I feel that way now and I understand if you don't feel the same. I do not expect you to, but it wouldn't be fair of me to keep that from you when you might not want to be that serious."

Though, it wasn't what he was expecting, he wasn't as shocked as he felt he should be. However, things were happening very fast and though he wasn't sure if he could say he loved her back, he knew that he cared very strongly for her and he would never want to hurt her. He hadn't given any sort of status to their relationship as of yet, but he knew that he would take anything with Riza seriously. How could he not? At least, he could assure her of that much.

Finding the right words he began, "I take everything seriously when it comes to you. And I assure you we wouldn't be in this current…" he looked up and down where they were laying on top of each other, "position if I wasn't. And I wouldn't be lying if I said I cared about you."

"I understand." She said with a slight smile. She lifted her arms behind his head, running her fingers through his hair.

"And I don't blame you for being in love with me. Now that I think about it, it should have been obvious, and I'm sure you're not the first." He looked away, "You know, Sheska is always so intimidated by me, she probably—"

He was interrupted when Hawkeye kneed him in the thigh, a bit too close to more sensitive parts for his liking.

"Honestly, there's hardly room for another person in here with that ego." She said seriously. "And Sheska isn't in love with you so don't you go bothering that poor girl."

Mustang frowned.

"Now could you stop ruining the mood by opening your mouth?" She said slipping off her jacket. After all, it was very hot in there and the jacket was bulky and uncomfortable.

Mustang's frown vanished as she pulled him toward her. Despite the brief pause, there was no lapse in their desire. Things escalated even quicker with their new position and soon they were both down to their undershirts and pants, which Riza was able to skillfully remove, including their boots, faster than Roy had ever been able to. He hid his surprise when she put his hand on the edge of her shirt and started sliding it upwards. He needed no more invitation before they were both down to just underwear and on their way to removing them as well.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye had her arm draped over Roy as they laid on the floor of his office trying to catch their breath. In hindsight, having sex on the floor of his office with a subordinate officer wasn't the smartest choice.

As time ticked by they both found their recent feelings fading to the fact that they still had to get out of that building, through a sea of nosy young male soldiers, without anyone asking questions.

They were just about to voice their concerns when, as if planned, there was a knock on the door. Scrambling, they redressed. Given the nature of their jobs, it wasn't too difficult to get dressed quickly and effectively. Hawkeye had her hair up in its clip and was just reaching for her jacket when Mustang gave up on the search for his sock to smooth out his ruffled hair and move to the door.

They were almost perfectly redressed.

Mustang opened the door a crack and looked out to see five people who smiled at him expectantly.

"Evening Colonel." Started Havoc.

Riza was just finishing the buttons on her jacket when she grew frustrated at the long sleeves getting in her way. She froze and turned.

Shit.

"You know, you aren't supposed to wash those in hot water or they shrink." Fury said pointing at the jacket that appeared way too small for the Colonel.

Mustang looked at his coat and it clicked immediately, "Oh really? That's what happened to it? I was wondering, thank you Fury." The over emphasis on his words unnerved the group at the door.

"No problem, sir." Fury squeaked halfheartedly.

"So, Colonel, we knew you would be working late and we were all going out to have some drinks. Want in?" Havoc continued, unphased. He was pushing against the door which Mustang was blocking.

"I still have a lot of work to do. I don't think I'll have time." He said trying to shut them out. However, the force of five outweighed him and they managed to get the door open enough for them to enter.

Once they were all inside each face turned to Hawkeye, and their jaws dropped.

Normally, she would do her hair in front of a mirror so she could detect stray pieces. However, she didn't have a mirror and her perfect hair had a single strand hanging out of place.

"What the hell were you two do—"

"Here, Havoc. You like donuts, right?" Mustang said sharply, shoving the donut as far into Havoc's mouth as he could.

"Hammfh." Havoc tried to squeak.

However, it was too late. Their faces moved from Hawkeye's hair to her oversized jacket. Then to Mustang's undersized jacket. Then to the floor where a sock was sticking out from under the desk.

There was silence while the subordinates tried to process the scene. Because, what it appeared to be was so unlikely…

"Did you guys just—"

There was a click that silenced Fury. Hawkeye's gun was pointed straight at the group.

"You will all turn around, leave, and forget everything you saw here. That is an order, understood?"

Five heads nodded vigorously, and they slowly retreated until they were out the door, where they took off running.

Smiling Mustang looked at Hawkeye, "That was better than my plan," he said putting his ignition glove back in his pants pocket. Finally, realizing that the tight fitting jacket was causing him pain, Mustang returned it to its owner.

Hawkeye walked to his door and waited, "I think you have done enough work for tonight."

"I'll say—"

She put a hand over his mouth, "Now, would you like to come back to my place? Or are you going to keep talking and go home alone."

Mustang smiled knowingly. Hawkeye was still Hawkeye. Not saying a word he locked up his office and followed her to her room. Once inside, with the dim lighting and a bed in such plain view, the mood quickly escalated again.

Before she could finish shutting the door, Mustang had his arms around her, kissing every part of her face he could reach. Barely concentrating enough to lock up, their clothes were quickly lost as Mustang picked her up and brought her to the bed, laying her down roughly. Every sound from her mouth made him want her more, and she wasn't unskilled when it came to making him weak and at her mercy. A woman had never driven him that crazy before, and he didn't hate it. This time they found themselves completely devoid of clothing much quicker than before. They were tangled in each other's arms and remained that way until the following morning.

* * *

Sunlight was just starting to stream into Hawkeye's room. Mustang was already awake and laying next to her, thinking. The events of last night had progressed rapidly and his mind didn't have the time to catch up. Now laying there, and seeing her sleeping form as he woke up, he realized that he might not have been completely honest.

Even after everything that had happened he didn't think he was quite able to bring himself to actually saying the words. She had said them easily enough, but for him it was different. He hadn't known he was in love with her as long as she had. Sure, now he believed that he always had, in the back of his mind, but that wasn't the same.

Hawkeye stirred and he anticipated her waking, but she remained asleep. It was relaxing, laying next to her. He found that he didn't find himself dwelling on work or any other problems when she was there.

"…Stop it…" He turned at the sound of her voice, but her eyes were still closed. She was smiling girlishly and he even heard a giggle. "Oh, Roy…not now…stop it that tickles…" She giggled and continued to shift. Mustang never heard something so amusing.

"That tickles?" He mouthed, wondering what he could be doing to her in her dreams to make her squirm that way and wishing he could find out. Unable to resist, "I'm not doing anything Riza." He said in his characteristic deep voice, though his volume was purposefully loud.

Hawkeye's eyes shot open. Pulling the covers to her neck she shot up and looked once at the amused smile on Mustang's face then turned to the end of the bed where Black Hayate was panting and waging his tail playfully.

Damn it, she groaned to herself. There was no telling how long it would be before he let that one go.

"Pleasant dreams, Riza?" Mustang asked, almost unable to keep from laughing, though he was hiding it extremely well.

Hawkeye extended her arm sharply and Mustang was forced onto the floor. "Shut up." She said coldly.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I just had a simple innocent question."

Hawkeye doubted that very much.

"Was I better in your dreams or the real thing?" He ducked immediately after asking, as she had grabbed the closest object and hurled it at him. "It's a reasonable question, Lieutenant. A man has to know these things." He ducked as the alarm clock crashed into the wall behind him, "It's a matter of pride—" The next sound he made was an unintelligible gurgle as her boot hit him square in the mouth.

"I swear, Roy Mustang." She grumbled as she got up and walked to her bathroom. Despite his actions, she almost couldn't hide the smile on her face. Even if they spent every morning arguing like that, she wouldn't trade it for anything, as long as she was waking up next to him.

She leaned over the bathtub and started the shower. Mustang was still sitting on her floor, looking wary. "Well, are you coming or not?" She asked sharply.

He looked from the shower to her and jumped up, but then stopped at the bathroom doorway, "Are you sure you're finished hitting me?"

"Are you finished being an ass?"

An evil grin lit his face, "How often do you have these dirty dreams about me?"

"Bastard!" She cried as she tried to punch him in the face. He had anticipated the blow and dodged easily, moving into the bathroom around her. Despite her skill, she was no match for Roy Mustang when he was serious.

"I'm sorry. That was the last one." He said holding up his right hand as he caught her's with the other.

Panting and not wanting to ruin the morning any more than _he_ already had, she nodded and proceeded to get in the shower. However, he wasn't finished.

"So, when you dream of me, are we always fooling around or do we sometimes just talk?" He dodged again and this time jumped into the hot shower water and braced her against the wall. "Okay, now I'm really done." He said, holding her so she couldn't assault him.

"Are you sure?" She seethed. Her teeth were mashed together and her eyes were blazing.

"Of course, I'm sure. I don't want to be arguing when I'm standing in a shower with a beautiful woman. I can think of at least ten different things I would rather be doing." He said in a low voice. The playfulness was gone and he could feel Hawkeye's body slacken.

Despite her anger, his calm voice and presence cooled her fury, "Such as?" She asked lamely. Without another word he titled his head to her level and kissed her. Hawkeye let her body go limp and he released her arm to move his hands to more appealing places. As soon as her wrist was free, her fist came up and connected dramatically with his cheek. With skill only he would have, he had managed to keep his balance despite the slick surface of the bathtub.

"I have a feeling that this cheek is going to see a lot of your hand," He said rubbing it, but smiling.

Hawkeye gave him her typical smile, "I can't say I disagree." She turned toward the water, when a thought crossed her mind, "It was pretty impressive that you managed to stay up right after that hit, it's slippery as hell in here."

Mustang put his hands on her shoulders endearingly, "Practice. You would be surprised at how many times I've been punched in a shower."

Hawkeye's eyes grew wide, "What is that suppose—" He spun her around and pulled her into a kiss, causing her to lose her will to fight. Once he was completely sure she was no longer angry, he pulled her into a hug. Despite their situation, it felt completely innocent. Then feeling like he would rather shoot himself in the foot than speak, he opened his mouth.

"And Riza?" He said into her ear. She was too swept up in his actions to speak. Was he crying, she wondered? "I wouldn't be lying if I told you that I am in love with you, Riza Hawkeye." He said quietly. Riza leaned back and her eyes were watery as she looked at him. He looked down, his face and expression almost timid. How many times had she imagined him saying those words?

She started kissing him gently. "Finally," she breathed.

He tried to pull away, "What?"

"Nothing." She said pulling him closer and rubbing against him affectionately, and in his mind that settled the matter. They remained together in the shower, letting the water wash over them as they held each other, reluctant to let go. Despite Hawkeye's recent anger and Mustang's sore cheek, they were both admittedly happier than they could ever remember being.

The end.


End file.
